Forever and Always
by BrightlyShines
Summary: Sue Ellen and JR find their way back to each other.


Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me. This is a one-shot that might be continued later in other one-shots

She looked in the window, a window she hadn't looked into in years. A wonder surrounded her it had been so long, a longing began. She thought of all the times that she had seen her love and how he looked at her. She knew that he still loved her... and though she had always tried to hide it she loved him very much too. She thought about when he had visited and had tea with her. They talked for hours, oh what could have happened that night, if only she would have just let it. She went into a cabin and sat down and after awhile she fell asleep.

JR had been away for Ewing Energies business as Bobby had let him into the company. He had just gotten back and needed a rest he decided to rest in a cabin. He gets there and discovers the door open. He walks into the cabin slowly and sees Sue Ellen asleep on the couch. He shuts the door and walks slowly toward her. He smiles and then goes to find a blanket to put on her. He then puts the blanket on her and covers her up. JR smiled as he looked at her. He thought how beautiful she was, how beautiful she always has been. He bends down and kisses her on the cheek, just then she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Sue Ellen: "JR? What are you doing here? I thought you were away for business..."

JR smiles and sits in a chair.

JR: "Well Darlin' I just got back and decided to take a rest. I didn't expect to find you here... I mean it's a nice surprise. "

He smiled at her and when he smiled, she could see all the love in his eyes that he had always had for her. She sat up on the couch and moved closer to him then she got up. She smiled at him and leaned toward him. He watched her not knowing what she would do. She started to kiss him, he was taken by surprise, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the kiss and he kissed her back. She pulled back and looked at him. She smiled slightly.

Sue Ellen: "I...I...well..."

JR: "You love me still... I know and I love you too."

Sue Ellen stares at him.

Sue Ellen: "You can see it in my eyes just as much as I can see the love in your eyes... It's different though this time it's true... it's.."

JR: "Forever and Always."

Sue Ellen smiled brightly at what he has just said.

Sue Ellen: "Yes, yes that's right JR... Forever and Always and through out time so shall it be."

JR touched her face and Sue Ellen moved into his touch smiling it had been so long that they were like this in love perhaps since they were first married. She knew though that this was forever how things were and she was truly happy.

JR: "I want to make love to you Sue Ellen..."

Just then Sue Ellen put her hand over his mouth to say something.

Sue Ellen: "Not tonight JR... I know you love me... but could you just love me and let me be near you tonight, just tonight so close... and tomorrow will be the bright new day when love is always and such. I want to love you forever and always and we shall start with just you and me here in each other's arms holding each other... "

She smiles at him

Sue Ellen: "Then tomorrow we can do other things."

She has a grin on her face.

JR: "I can do that for you. As a matter of fact, it shows that we are willing to have a fresh start this way."

Sue Ellen: "Yes, and that's exactly what I want... I knew you would understand."

JR: "I will always understand."

They stood up and they hugged. Then they make their way to the bedroom and lay in bed fully clothed and he held her they smiled until they both fell asleep. They slept until sunrise.

* * *

Sue Ellen started to awaken and looked at the love of her life laying next to her in the bed. It had been so, so long. She had longed for him for so long yet before yesterday she would have never ever admitted it. When she invited him in for tea after he had gotten her out of trouble, she had wanted to do more then kiss him on the his face. But, no she was to stubborn for that. She had always loved JR, always even when he was at his meanest, but there was a connection there even at his cruelest. This is a connection that would always and forever be there through out time.

She smiled at him as he slept and then touched his face. She didn't want to wake him, because he looked so sweet. JR moved slowly and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Sue Ellen.

JR: "Good morning Sugar... you look lovely this morning."

Sue Ellen smiled at him.

Sue Ellen: "Why thank you dear, and I must say you look handsome yourself."

He smiled at her and moved close to her to kiss her. She moved to him and kissed him slowly and oh so gently. JR almost couldn't believe this was happening he never thought that this could happen, but it was. And Sue Ellen was actually the one that had started the kissing. He didn't know where this day would lead, but he hoped that it would lead to his dreams coming true. More then that, also, he wanted them to be married again and to have what they had dreamt of from the beginning.


End file.
